New Begininngs
by davi
Summary: He wanted to get his little sister away once he found out who her new love intrest was. A CROSSOVER WITH NANA AND GRAVTATION!


**CHAPTER 1**

Nana was feeling down.

Not wanting to bother Takumi or Nana and the rest as they were all busy with their music and Junko and Kyosuke were both busy with their art.

So upon making a decision, she went to the movies all by herself as she loved to do.

Two and half hours later, Nana walked around Tokyo, for once just enjoying the sights instead of wasting all of her money on shopping.

*_VIBE*RING*_

_*VIBE*RING*_

Startled only for a moment, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

The most brilliant smile adorned her face and her eyes lit with joy as she saw exactly who it was calling her.

"Hello!"

"_You are in a good mood."_

"Yep!"

"_I sure do hope it's because of me."_

"Of course! It's so good to hear from you! I've been wanting to call you, but I was afraid that you were busy, so I didn't want to be a bother and…"

Nana stopped her rambling as she heard a small chuckle coming from the other line.

"_I'm glad that you now living in Tokyo haven't changed you. I would be so sadden."_

"OH! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me moving! Please forgive me?"

Another chuckle could be heard.

"_Yes, it did come to a surprise to me when I called mother and she informed of your move. And all for a boy, from what I hear from Nami."_

Nana's mood suddenly dimmed slightly, but quickly changed.

"Umm…well yeah."

"_What is the matter? Did he hurt you?!"_

Nana quickly noticed the anger in the her caller's voice and knew that if she didn't reassure him fast enough, then Shoji will be in a world of pain.

Her caller would make sure to find who the guy was for hurting his 'precious' Nana, he was a very determined, and a bit overprotective, guy.

"NO! Um…That is no. We just had different views in life and decided it was best to move on with our lives and stay as friends," sort of the half truth.

"_If you say so, I shall leave it be for now. Where are you living? Do you have a job? Need any money?"_

She couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud.

A very joyful laugh that had others stop what they were doing and watch the beautiful young girl; bringing a smile to their own faces.

"I'm living in a cute apartment with another girl; well she is older than me. And guess what? Her name is also Nana! Can you believe it! She and her band, my new friends, all call me Hachi! Her band is sooo great! You should come and hear them play someday! Well, maybe you will hear them soon enough, they are in the process of getting a contract with GAIA records! "

Nana went on telling most of what was happening in her life as her caller listened on without interrupting her; just happy to know she was doing ok.

"And Junko is still with Kyosuke! Well, I'm also sorta of seeing…" but Nana cut herself off as a she passed an electronics store and saw something that made her stop.

There on display was a set of TVs all on the same channel showing _TRAPNEST's_ Takumi with a very beautiful model in his arms as they both entered to what appeared to be a hotel.

"_Hello Nana? Are you still there?"_

"Oh, uh yeah. I just don't feel too well at moment. Can I call you back once I get home?"

"_Very well. But the moment you arrive, I better get a call. Be careful. Oh and it better be in no more than twenty minutes!"_

"Yes, of course. "

Shutting her phone, she fought against the tears that threatened to come, but she refuse to cry. After all, it wasn't as if they were actually together or anything.

So with a small, sad smile gracing her lovely face, she headed home; determined to make it on the time set for her or her overprotective caller sent someone to look for her.

Nana wasn't kidding when she said she was feeling sick.

As soon as she stepped into her empty apartment, she ran to the bathroom and started puking her guts out.

When she was finally done, she splashed water on her face and slowly rinsed her mouth out.

That is until she heard a familiar ringing coming from the living room.

Eyes widening, she quickly grabbed her phone and answered.

"Yes, it's me! Sorry, I just got here!"

"_How are you feeling?"_

In a false chipper voice she answered, "Much better!"

"_Why is it that I don't believe you?"_

"Because you are such a worry wart and a little protective?"

"_Hmm...It could be that. Now do you mind answering your door?"_

"Huh?"

Nana then heard a knock on her door.

Dropping her phone, she rushed over to the door.

Eyes widening in surprise upon seeing the tallish blonde, well he was taller than her, Nana was didn't know what to do.

"Well, don't I get a hug, little sister?"

"Brother!"

And Nana quickly threw her arms around her older-half brother.

"You don't pale. You weren't kidding when you said you weren't feeling too well. Are you eating alright?" He asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Yes. I do my best to take care of myself. How did you know where to find me?"

He raised an elegant brow at her, as if seeing do you need to ask?

"Right… Of course you would know! You are always keeping an on me and know everything."

He chuckled at her.

"Nothing gets pass me, Nana. You should know that by now."

Nana's smile quickly faded.

"Then you know…"

"Yes. And that is why I came here. You are coming back with me to Yokohama. Pack only what is necessary."

"But…"

Shaking his head at her, he said, "No Nana. There is no argument that is going to change my mind. You should know this by now. Now mother and your father both agreed that this is for the best. Pack your bags, I'll shall send movers here to gather the rest of your possessions. "

Seeing the sadden look on his favorite little sister, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Nana. Don't fight me on this. Do as I say for once. I just want what's best for you. You are my little sister and I'll be damned if I allow ANYONE to take away the joy you have for everything and anything around you."

Biting her lower lip, she looked into her brother's blue eyes and saw the worry in them.

"Ok. I'll go."

"Mika will be so happy to have her sister-in-law and I'm sure Eiri will be also happy to see you."

"Eiri! That's right I get to see him again! Oh Tohma, do you think he'll give me another one of his novels?"

"Of course he will. For some strange reason, you are about the only one he can tolerate."

"BROTHER! You're so mean!"

And with that Nana, quickly rushed into her room to pack.

But not before leaving a note to Nana.

_NANA,_

_I know this is sudden, but my big brother came to get me. He is, well, he's very protective of me and_

_somehow knows' everything that happens in my life, well not everything. _

_The payment for the apartment has been paid off for the next year, so no worries on that part. _

_I wish you and the rest best of luck. I know you are going to make it, no matter what happens. _

_This isn't goodbye or anything of the sorts, Nana. I'll keep my eyes and ears open for you and BLAST!_

_Do your best!_

_HACHI -_-_

* * *

This story has been in my head for a while, and I just had to write it!

I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY! *_otherwise I'd be rich!*_

I don't like the title, any suggestions?


End file.
